


Resurrection 复活

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Public Sex, Rebirth, metempsychosis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克x公式光致敬博尔赫斯短篇小说《永生》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Resurrection 复活

众所周知，光阴神阿尔基克和命运神妮美雅是一对兄妹。

“您就是光之战士阁下吧？”

突兀的问句硬生生插入降神节前夕酒馆内一派庆祝节日的欢腾氛围，但很快淹没在魔女咖啡馆高峰期鼎沸的人声中，仿佛投入大海的石子泛起顷刻消失在波浪里的细微涟漪。问话的对象是一位胡子拉碴的中年人男，岁月的痕迹爬上脸颊，却挡不住湛蓝色眼中的熠熠目光，碎发下若隐若现的愈合刀口暗示着该人年轻时有过不少惊心动魄的经历，此时他正独自坐在咖啡馆角落的卡座上，桌上有一杯喝了大半的杜松子酒，借着酒精眯着眼睛半酣过去，一副与世无争的做派。然而意想不到的闯入者打破了中年男子原本宁静的休息日下午，显然他已经很长时间没有听到这个名号了，顿了一会儿才缓缓回过头，来者是一位活力旺盛的年轻男性精灵，二十来岁左右，头戴羽毛贝雷帽，腰间别着一把竖琴，明显是吟游诗人打扮。

“谢天谢地，我终于找到您了。不知道是不是天意如此，我总是和您擦肩而过，当我听说您在加雷马内战中的活跃表现后立即动身前往极北之地，当地人却告诉我您已经离开了，后来又听说您在萨雷安的事迹，我又马不停蹄赶上通往绯汐海的航船，可还是竹篮打水一场空，总之，我后脚到而您前脚刚走。后来得知您功成身退，卸甲归田，我费了好大的劲才接触到拂晓血盟的人，向他们打听您的去向，可他们却守口如瓶，看来是把我当成觊觎您能力和名声的别有用心之人了。就这样我线索全无，但我并没有放弃寻找您的希望，就在前几天我收到魔女咖啡馆的表演邀请，而我不知为何突然心血来潮提前下午过来熟悉场地，没想到居然在这遇见了您，我想这一定是行星与命运之神妮美雅的旨意。”

“请问有什么要紧的委托吗？”很显然，前任冒险者被认识没多久就长篇大论一通的年轻人吓了一跳，于是在他换气的间隙打断他的回忆切入主题——他所认为的“主题”，除了委托，谁还会找一个退休的冒险者呢？

即使三年前他隐退的消息早就传遍艾欧泽亚，成为当时盛极一时的头条新闻，可直到现在冲着他的好身手而来的委托人还是络绎不绝，褪去了一身锋芒的他不再以英雄身份示人，但他年轻时走南闯北养成的坏毛病却一点儿没落下——他总是在耐心倾听完越轨者们的委托内容后，再一概拒绝，不留情面。

不过今天的局面并不如前任冒险者所预料的那样。

“不，今天我并不为添麻烦而来，是这样的，一个男人托我给您带东西。”年轻人从身后掏出一块用莎草纸叠得方方正正的包裹递给中年人。

“一个男人托您给我送东西？”

对于一位隐退的冒险者来说，收到赠礼还真是一件稀罕事，年轻的他总是能从大堆追随者的节日礼物中嗅出殷勤或是友谊的目的，不过今年还是头一遭受到一位陌生人的礼物，这让他产生了极大的兴趣。

“一个名叫哈迪斯的乞丐托我带给您的。哈迪斯……这可真是稀奇的名字，居然和上古之人神话里冥王的名字一模一样，我曾经看过于立昂热先生写的上古之人文化考据，竟然会有人起这种不吉利的名字，噢真抱歉扯远了，您认识这个人吗？”

哈迪斯……哈迪斯……他太久没有听到那个男人的真名了，惊喜、疑虑、焦虑、哀叹……无数次生死诀别炼就成的钢铁之躯此时却与凡人并无二致，涌入心头的思绪如同满月的潮水冲击着坚如磐石的心脏，来不及感叹妮美雅女神的玩笑，隔世感将他与那个男人远远剥离开。他永远猜不透爱梅特塞尔克是何居心，总是被那个男人甩在身后，如果偶然讨得那个男人欢心，或者按照那个男人计划行事，他就会给予乖孩子应得的奖励——告诉他一些他俩前世的陈年旧事，无关紧要的那种——一旦涉及到佐迪亚克和海德林，那个人的最终去向云云哈迪斯便一改真理天使从不说谎的态度闭口不提，警告乖孩子不能越界。在他发现自己深陷背德的漩涡之前，就已经被哈迪斯轻而易举地掌握在手中了，如同规训俘虏不久的奴隶一样——听话，就适当赏赐，但自由，永远等侯不到。是时候了，这恐怕也是他欲擒故纵的小伎俩罢了，他想起前几天饭后闲逛至湖畔所见的浮萍草，在风雨欲来的绿塘消磨最后的平静。

“……我也正在找他，那么他现在在哪里呢？”

短暂的停顿后，诗人开口了：“他已经去世有五年之久了。很抱歉，我找了您整整五年，现在才将死讯和遗物送到。”

诗人察觉到男子眼底的闪烁，但他很快便收敛起动摇，仿佛发条拨回一分钟前他回到了那个没有听过死讯的自己一样，他早已习以为常，因为他经历过太多死亡了。

“不，不用道歉，我应该早就猜到的，他的确离死不远了，我应当向您道谢才是。”

“不过您刚刚说您也在找他？您难道知道他的身体状况？您看上去绝对不是那种见死不救的人，可他为什么会流落街头，这究竟是怎么一回事？”

“爱梅特……不……哈迪斯曾是我一个朋友，算是朋友……不，我不知道他怎么看我的……因为一些事，他重伤在身，昏迷了很久，期间一直由我照顾，可他趁我不在的时候无声无息地走了，真是非常符合他一贯的作风。我找了他整整十年，他就像人间蒸发了一样，了无音讯，最后我几乎已经放弃了，直到昨天我还一直坚信我到死也不会收到他任何消息。”

在爱梅特塞尔克失踪的当日，冒险者已经作下决定，要保守他们的关系直至进入坟墓，对于突然闯入的第三者，他显得有些难堪。即使是拂晓，从第一世界归来后一直对冒险者带回奄奄一息的爱梅特塞尔克一事持沉默态度，修养在冒险者的私人宅邸中进行，每月的例行通讯中也尽量不提哈迪斯，偶尔会有于立昂热担任医生实行身体检查——并非以拂晓血盟官方魔法师的身份，而是作为冒险者的私交老友前往。

“这么一说，你们的关系非常亲密？”

“不，不是您想的那样，我对他所知甚少……”

“那这就怪了，在我看来你们就像熟识多年心照不宣的好友。不过先生，我的任务尚未结束，他要求我讲述，向众人讲述他的故事，实际上您是我的第一个听众，在与他萍水相逢的当日我就创作好了旋律，但我从未在寻找您的旅途中向他人传唱过。因为我有预感，你们的关系非同寻常，我要亲眼见到您之后才能彻底完成歌谣。或许我接下来向您讲述的内容会令您瞠目结舌——世上没有任何一个民族拥有波澜壮阔到可与亚马乌罗提比肩的历史，也没有任何一位人物，无论虚构或是真实存在，在智慧和美德上能与一位亚马乌罗提市民相媲美，这的确听起来天方夜谭，如此良善的民族怎么会消亡？而这个民族仅存的幸存者们，又怎么会沦落至与我们，背负原罪的民族共同犯下罪孽与杀戮？——但我向您保证，这事千真万确，我也曾游离八方，见过各种各样的人，傲慢地说，自己还算有点知人论世之明。他那番话放在谁身上说出去我都不会相信，可唯独从他嘴里吐露出来就不一样了，谁会相信亚拉戈帝国末代皇帝、加雷马帝国初代皇帝和路边不起眼的乞丐竟然是同一个人？又有谁会相信我们的世界不过是上古世界不完美的投影，而那位自称朕的乞丐正是上古之人唯一的末裔？要知道在他死之前，于里昂热先生的尚未发表那本脍炙人口的《上古之人文化考据》， 民众对于亚马乌罗提的存在并不知情。大多数人会说他是神志不清的疯子，被贫苦和疾病折磨到精神癫狂的可怜人，周围人劝我不要跟他搭话，但我无法抗拒他的领袖魅力。有时候，人们会在事实之间刻意模糊某些不利于他立场的事迹，以达到或煽动或欺骗或逃避责任等目的，可是他并非有什么不可告人的用意，流浪汉在弥留之际走马灯式地忏悔自己的一生，而我只是恰好路过聆听没有神父在场的告别仪式。他是一个天生的王者，哪怕流落街头，受尽疾病与饥饿的折磨，瘦骨嶙峋的肉体纵然被腐烂的黑袍严严实实包裹住也丝毫掩盖不了金沙的熠熠光芒——若不是他宁愿放逐自己，绝不会落得这样的下场。

那是一个皇帝变成乞丐，永生复活为凡人的故事。我饱读古今东西各类诗瑶，英雄史诗如数家珍，可它们竟然全都在街头一个将死的流浪汉面前黯然失色，从今往后，直到我们的文明毁灭，我想也不会再有辉煌如亚马乌罗提那样的民族诞生，华美如神选之民的流浪者们寻找家乡的故事重现了。伟大如亚戈拉帝国统一艾欧泽亚全境，不过是古代人参照亚马乌罗提所作的复写，而其中英雄提坦的传说，也与无影爱梅特塞尔克有着莫大的关系。

万事万物终有终结，随者哈迪斯的死去，亚马乌罗提的历史最终划上句号。或许是不老不死的种族的历史观与我们并不一样，他们没有死亡与新生，没有兴盛与衰落，亚马乌罗提自建立起就完满而整全，在星球的开端以何种形式诞生，便在流星终结之日以何种形态埋葬。因此，辉煌的历史既是每个亚马乌罗提人的荣耀，又是驱使着灾厄的幸存者们不断寻找回到过去方法的诅咒。哈迪斯也是如此，背负所有同胞生死的他甚至在长久的流亡生涯中化为异形，讽刺的是，历史的最后，唯一的亚马乌罗提人变成了一个会死去的，和我们没有区别的凡人。

那么我们就开始吧，或许会花费您不少时间，所以今天就由我来请客。老板娘，上两杯香草酒。”

素以能识别各类稀奇古怪药草而闻名的魔女咖啡馆老板娘，其调配酒馆招牌香草酒的手艺也称得上格利达尼亚一绝。此时的缪恩正整双手满载着好几杯特酿酒在人满为患的客座间穿梭，活像一只小鹿，来回蹦跶精准无误地满足客人的要求，在听到诗人的点单后，她回过头来浅笑一声，作出答复，“今天两位贵客居然凑到一起喝酒，可真是稀奇呀。”

诗人熟练地从精灵独有的纤细手指中接过两杯玻璃制酒杯，将其一递交到老练的冒险者面前。蓝色眸子顺着诗人的手臂往下，停在装满甜酒的圆柱形玻璃杯上，新鲜酿制的香草酒气泡丰富，杯中的正方体冰块因年轻人置于桌上的反作用力上下沉浮。冒险者虽然一向不喜欢果味的甜酒，但他看在诗人的好意上，还是选择提起酒杯，呷了一口，没有想象中的果糖发酵后腻到头皮发麻的甜味。这种酒酒精浓度并不高，并不能带来高浓度酒精刺激口腔粘膜的酣畅淋漓，取而代之的是药草清新的香气，仿佛在品一杯温暖的香草红茶，可是吞下不久，后调的些微苦涩又会在喉咙爆开。在品尝的间隙，冒险者用余光瞟到诗人咕噜咕噜吞了小半杯，放下酒杯的他又马上重振状态，以一种不偏不倚的局外人态度重拾话题。

“现在回忆起哈迪斯的事情，就好像发生在昨天一样。我是在黄昏的小麦酒巷碰到哈迪斯的，当时的我正要赶往萨雷安进行巡演，小麦酒香是陆路与水路的换乘站。西拉诺西亚前往萨雷安的定期航线平日里只有一班，清晨九点准时出发，因此下午抵达小麦酒巷的我只好在这里整修一晚，打算明天一早启程。在旅馆登记后，我鬼使神差地决定在晚饭前沿海岸线溜达一圈，毕竟罗塔诺海的夕阳可是西拉诺西亚最著名的景象之一。傍晚的海岸鲜有人造访，此时一向不羁的海洋之民为了卸下与生活搏斗一整天的劳累大都聚集在酒馆。我漫步在四分石地的海岸线，来自罗塔诺海的凉爽海风仍旧吹不散陆面的烈日余韵，湿热的空气包裹着咸咸的海水味，冲击着因一路颠簸而昏昏沉沉的大脑。我还记得那日的天空不同于以往盛海时节，铺天盖地的愁云几乎遮蔽大半个天空，灰蒙蒙的，只在天边渗出一点晴空的蔚蓝，落日隐藏在迷雾背后，发出淡黄色的、微弱的光。归巢的海燕打破了寂静，不真实感从心底蔓延开来，待海燕飞过，将刮走的发丝拢到耳后，我重新望向海平线，金色的落日正浮于粼粼海面，余晖斜射的阴影中，我看见一位老人蜷缩在酿酒师灯塔——因为他头发全白，所以我下意识地认定成一位老年流浪汉。好奇心驱使着我靠近灯塔，走近后，我发现他并非如我想象的那么苍老，大约四十来岁，应该和您差不多的年纪，瘦骨嶙峋，依靠在灯塔脚下，大约停留在这里很久了，墙灰染白了佝偻着的黑袍。不知道他饿了多久，本就深邃的眼窝深深凹进去，长期营养不良的症状在他的身上表现得异常明显，我都快担心皮包骨头的四肢是否能撑住夜晚呼啸的海风，但棱角分明的脸部轮廓依旧显示出他曾是一位美男子。他很快察觉到我的到来，可是依旧纹丝不动，目光死死地望向正西方的海洋。

凑近了看，若不是久病缠身的躯体发出沉重的呼吸，一定会被人当作丢弃的石膏。当我注意到甚至有海鸟在他的左肩筑了巢时，他发话了。

‘我快要死了。没想到在死之前竟然会有人来看我，这恐怕是佐迪亚克的安排。佐迪亚克，你肯定不知道他是谁，他是我们的上帝，而我是他唯一仅存的信徒。

既然这样，那我也改变主意，我不想孤独地死去了。如果你不介意，可以来听一听一个将死之人临终前的祷告吗。’

我没有立即出声，而是轻轻点了点头，自从来到灯塔脚下，我一直认为周遭的景象与我格格不入，我是闯入者，而他才是地广人稀的拉诺西亚西部旷野的主宰人，我没有发声，生怕打搅了这一幕，被遗忘的无人灯塔是他的寝宫，而是击打着灯塔所在悬崖的汹涌海浪是他的千军万马。

他称呼我为好孩子，并招待我坐下，我提出送他前往雨燕殖民地的医院救治，被他拒绝了，他告诉我是时候离开人世了，灵魂没有活着的意愿，身体被治好了也于事无补。

我坚持询问他是否有遗愿，他思考了一会儿，回答：‘善良的人，你的好意我无法拒绝，如果你能够做到，请将今天的对话转告给一个人，他是光与影在一个灵魂中的显现，在你们的世界，他被同时称为光之战士和暗之战士。不，你一定能找到他的，你与我有缘，而我和他的命运早就被摩伊濑的纺车牢牢编织在一起。’

那么就由我来复数他临走前的话语，你放心我保证分毫不差，你可要听好了：

故事要从哪里说起呢？当末日的号角拉响，我被佐迪亚克的使者带到了月球，因此逃过一劫。

待流星的余烬散去，逃亡的三人回到母星，却发现昔日的故乡满目疮痍。浓雾当头不见天日，燃烧旧世界的火光四溢，很快漫天的烟雾招来乌云，降下了新世界的第一场甘霖，浇熄毁灭文明的烈焰，而余下的残垣一片狼藉。仅仅伸出双手，凭借空气中的以太浓度便能窥视行星现状——世界，连同他所孕育的一切生命已然四分五裂。而我们成为不死的幽灵，游荡在十四分之一的星球上空。

第一代的新人类，大多是亚马乌罗提人的碎片。他们在一个木槿盛开的秋天醒来，面对满目废墟无动于衷，十四分之一的碎片就像没有任何涂写的白纸，不知道自己从何而来，也无法回忆起残垣断壁就是曾经的家园。他们记得自己在起始的长眠中做了一个美梦，但记不起美梦的内容。所有人赤身裸体，收集枝叶遮蔽身体，不是因为羞耻心的驱使，只为抵御来自极北之地的季风。半个多世纪以来，除了踩满泥泞的小道和弥漫在黑森林外围的腐臭栀子花味，这里什么也没有，人们就遗址而居，甚至来不及重拾亚马乌罗提的伟大传统——即便他们愿意仿造一个小亚马乌罗提，也无力去承担重建一个城市的精力，更何况生存都成为问题。白天，人们分头出门采集狩猎，填饱肚子这一项最基本的任务占据了他们大量时间。傍晚，女人们抱着山核桃、毛板栗、野苹果满载而归，运气好的话男人们会抬着小鹿、野猪，意味着今晚能饱腹一顿，运气差的话，只有兔子和野鸡，不过通常来说空手而归才是家常便饭，没有工具与魔法，赤手空拳与自然搏斗可不是一件轻松的事。夜晚，人们燃起篝火——他们保留了我最初给予他们的火种——躲进他们在废物里找到的尚且能够住人的小房间里，在野兽的嚎叫中结束与昨日无异的一天。从天堂到地狱的落差使我们不禁怀疑亚马乌罗提人是否被神遗忘在时代的尽头，而当事人们却连身处地狱这一事实都毫不知情。

我教给他们语言与魔法，试图帮助他们摆脱这样的生活，然而碎片的以太太过稀薄，无力承担起造物魔法的巨大消耗，人们不得不继续投向使用最原始的生存方法——依靠双手劳动，尽管这在亚马乌罗提被视为最低贱的行为。

于是我与他们一同劳作，一同生活，我仍然把他们当作自己的同胞、亲人、好友，但他们并不这样看待我们，人们敬畏我们无限的魔法和不死的生命，有意与我们保持距离，尊称我们为天之使者。

如果他们能彻底遗忘亚马乌罗提，也许对他们或者对我们来说都是一件好事，可是现实往往事与愿违。记忆等同于灵魂的重量，在分割成十四等分的世界里，记忆也巧妙地分割成相同重量的十四份，刻印在灵魂的核心中，成为每一个碎片挥之不去的梦魇，在某个悄无声息的夜晚潜入睡梦，重现光怪陆离的亚马乌罗提之梦。

在梦中，他们又回到了镌刻在灵魂深处的故乡，亚马乌罗提的灯火依旧通明，魔法创造出的永动火焰囚禁在钨钢制的街灯中灼灼跳动，橘黄色灯火洒上冰冷的街道，给月色下的青蓝色石砖染上微弱的淡黄色。梦中的人们不断奔跑，连他自己也说不清，他究竟是要逃离死寂的都市还是试图寻觅如今早已无处寻觅的昔日光景。随着清晨的阳光透过裂缝照进新人类落脚的小屋，他们从睡梦中醒来，木讷地彼此间对视，不禁潸然泪下，却不知泪水为何而流。

在一个面朝黄土背朝天的耕作下午，有的人会因为偶然间触碰过去生活过的场景，不经意间打开灵魂的阀门，记忆的潮水源源不断涌出，于是他回忆起了前世的点点滴滴，梦境中无数次踏入的街道，富丽堂皇却廖无人烟，不是恶魔的诡秘之境，正是他阔别已久再也回不去的故乡。

不久后，新人类当中陆陆续续出现回忆起前世记忆的人。有的无法接受，选择自杀。有的一言不发，等到夜深人静之时悄然离开聚落，再也没有回来过。也有的人选择继续活着，而那个人也是其中之一。

他认出了我，四下无人之际唤作我哈迪斯，从背后揽住我的肩膀，在耳畔低语，他想起了一切。当我从沉沦中醒过来时，我们已经成为这片土地的秘密情人。丰收祭的后夜，我们绕过醉醺醺的人群，一前一后来到湖畔的松树林。初秋的林间小路布满花伞状的茴香，他小心翼翼地借着月色避开暗处的花花草草，不惜身染残枝碎叶，直到我们到达一处湖畔的开阔地，近乎人高的芦苇足以遮蔽我们的身影，淡黄色溪水毛茛从湖畔蔓延至山毛榉下的暗红色果实点缀的灌木丛。我们就花丛坐下，后半夜蒸腾的水汽开始凝结成薄雾，沾湿他身上刚刚蔽体的兽皮。

他面朝我躺下，用食指勾勒黑袍的烫金花纹，仿佛催促着我进入，若隐若现的紫罗兰香气缠绕着我们情热的呼吸。当水雾散去，月光落在光溜溜的脊背上，薄汗映出涔涔银丝，他戏谑地指责我为什么没有在苏醒的那天告诉他真相，却还没等我开口又凑上前来堵住我的嘴唇，直到面部因缺氧变得潮红，这才依依不舍地放开交缠的深吻，唇齿间拉扯出剔透的银丝，落在我们的胸膛上，而他喘着粗气冲我微笑。

我们谁都没有诉诸爱情，尽管我们如同热恋中的恋人别无二致，相拥而眠，贪婪地吮吸彼此间的呼吸，一刻也不愿意分离，这在亚马乌罗提是不能发生甚至无法想象的。但我们谁都清楚，这就是爱情，在不知爱为何物的城市中生根发芽，跨越短暂的离别后，又在另一个与他有千丝万缕联系但终究不是他的陌生人身上开花结果。

世界的分裂也好，还是我们的秘密情事也好，那个人没有任何表态，他始终依偎在我的怀里，静静听我讲述亚马乌罗提的前世今生，坦然接纳这一切。

‘以前的你刻板多了，至少在性事上。’

‘哈迪斯，我们已经不是爱梅特赛尔克了。’

离别总是多于团聚，正如生前的我们一样。松树林的的秘密关系并没有持续太久，很快我发现情人的身体在悄悄发生变化。某一日，当他从我的臂弯里醒来，惺忪睡眼睁不开眼角的皱纹，冰原流淌而来的溪水洗不去脸上的黯淡，仿佛一夜之间有人盗走了他的青春。我甚至想不起来一系列变化到底是从什么时候开始的。

奇怪的病症不光出现在那个人的身上，新人类的聚落里也出现了相似症状。

那时的我不懂何为衰老，只好将其归结于新人类之间传播的不治之症，一种狡猾的慢性病毒，他们只会感染上了年纪的新人类，悄悄地潜入他们的身体与宿主共生，等待下手的机会，直到某一日宿主犯了疏忽，便亲手把他们拖向坟墓。

凡人的身躯终究抵挡不住岁月的洪流，在去世的前一天，那个人从病床上爬起来央求我带他出门，于是我抱着他来到我们年轻时的秘密花园，他用枯黄干裂的手编织了紫罗兰花冠，颤颤巍巍帮我戴上。

‘只有上帝知道我有多爱你。’

一万年之中，那个人每一块碎片都由我来安葬，但这是唯一一句包含‘爱‘的遗言。

很快，那个人为我编织的紫罗兰花冠发黄枯萎，和他一样，在下葬的当天，我将花冠从头上取下，戴在死去恋人的头上，然后亲吻他失去血色的嘴唇，却只能感受到尸臭与腐烂紫罗兰的甜腻香味刺激粘膜。我跳出墓穴，模仿亚马乌罗提丧葬进行了简略的仪式，然后替他合上坟墓。

多年以后，我才后知后觉顿悟出生老病死不过是新人类的自然规律，海德林强加给他们的自然规律。脆弱的灵魂随者年龄的增长，以太转化率越来越低，最终熵达到界限点，这就是他们意义上的死亡，与我们需要‘爱梅特塞尔克’亲手送入冥界的‘死亡’截然不同。

死去的灵魂回归母星的怀抱，历经轮回转世后又重新降生在世上，第二代的人类当中，出现了不属于亚马乌罗提的新生命，他们是星球孕育出的崭新灵魂，自然也就无从回忆起上一个时代的记忆。

灵魂不死，但寄附在灵魂的记忆会随者死亡而消耗，第二代的亚马乌罗提碎片中已经有人无法主动回忆起前世的经历。所幸他还记得，某个昏昏欲睡的午后，在一颗茂盛的栗子树下，他又想起我叫哈迪斯，我们延续第一世的脉络，相识，相爱，照常来到长满溪水毛茛的湖畔边，然后死去。轮回多少次，我们便重复多少次这样的过程，直到有一世，记忆的损耗终于让他也无法回忆起半身的名字。

‘你是谁？’

我没有回答他的问句，他见我没有回复，转身躲进了独属他的砖房里——此时的人类已经进入农耕时代，不需要我们的魔法也能自给自足——然后他和一位人类女子相爱。与那个年代大多数人的愿望一样，他把优于常人的体力投入到农耕生产中，过上了殷实的生活，在妻儿的陪伴下走完了自己平凡一生。

我回到了拉哈布雷亚身边，下定决心要合并十四个世界。

一切知识均为回忆，一切新奇事物只是忘却。

一万年以后，我们又在第一世界相遇了，他自以为这是第一次举旗反叛，实际上我早就厌倦了重复上万次的故事——要么他被我亲手杀死，要么他被自己的同胞背叛。对于永生者来说，没有什么是头一次发生的，普罗米修斯知道被啄食的肝脏会再一次长出然后继续成为乌鸦的饵料，而西西弗斯一次又一次地推着终会跌落的巨石上山。此时此刻我看着他水蓝色的眸子，与几十年前、几百年前、几千年前、几万年前注视着他的我没有任何区别。

如果说，上万年不老不死的我只是夙愿尚未而无法瞑目的幽灵，那么被他杀死的我重获新生，是的，我没有在亚马乌罗提末日一战中回归以太，因祸得福，我获得了一具肉身，然后被那个人带回了原初世界。最后我逃离了他，没有留下一句感谢的话语，在路上我被一棵刺槐划破手指，明晃晃的红色液体沿着伤口滴落到土壤中，前所未有的疼痛感顺着神经抵达脊椎，异常清晰而敏锐。

我一遍又一遍地抚摸伤口，感受跳动的脉搏。作为无影的我没有躯体，没有血肉，纯以太构成的幽灵形态将我与世间万物的情感分割开来。和以往附身的肉体不同，这具身体是名副其实的哈迪斯，在他的身上经历的所有痛苦与悲伤都与我息息相关。

我成为了凡人。

最后，如果你能找到他，请帮我把这个交给他，所有的答案都写在里面了。

这就是他要求我转述的故事。

在我收下这本日记后，哈迪斯断了气。我猜想他死前注视的海域或许与他的身世有什么关系，于是临时筹措来一艘小船，把他的尸体安葬在船上，借着星光送他出航。”

“……感谢你为哈迪斯所做的一切，这本应该由我来完成的。”

“不过还有最后一个问题，他究竟是怎么丧失永生的？哈迪斯刻意隐瞒了这部分的来龙去脉，但我曾经查阅过有关永生的资料。东方的寓言里写过，世界上既然有一条能使人永生的河，那么相对地也会存在一条饮用后会使人失去永生的河，对于那些厌倦了永生的人，他们会用永恒的时间去寻找这样的河——毕竟世界上的河流是有限的，而他们有的是时间，尝遍世间所有河水，总会遇见。那哈迪斯呢？在他的故乡毁灭后的一万年里他一直都在寻找这条河流吗？”

“……我不知道，我捉摸不透这个人的想法。不过，有一点可以肯定，无论如何，复活同胞的夙愿始终没有改变。”

“那么他究竟在寻找什么？”

“也许是……他的故事里的……那个人。那个人，我们谁都不知道名字的那个人，最后一个可能知道的艾利迪布斯也不在了。”

“正如永生者终会找到那条能令他变成凡人的河，无论轮回转世后的那个人身在何处，踏破铁鞋的哈迪斯总会遇见。”

“然后我杀死了他。”

“这下真相大白了——他变成了凡人，饱受凡夫俗子悲欢离合、生死爱欲之苦，他对此没有任何怨言，反而当作自己重获新生，把苦难当作活着的证据，欣然接受。”

两人的对话一直持续到深夜，期间诗人又续了好几次杯，送走了一波又一波的客人，直到馆内只剩他们两人。见他们还没有退席的意思，老板娘不得已只好以店铺打烊为由送他们出了门，无月的夜晚全仰仗的格里达尼亚土生土长的灌木萤火虫来照明，绀青色幽光微弱到面对面也看不清彼此的表情，但他们仍然告了别。

随后一连好几日冒险者都没有出现在酒馆中，正当缪恩纳闷难得的节庆日退休的英雄居然忙到连例行的下午茶也没有空闲赴约之时，拂晓血盟的密探却找上了门，向她打听英雄最后一次出现在魔女咖啡馆的情况，她这才得知英雄已经失踪好几日了。

英雄失踪的消息没有对外公布，围绕着此事展开的搜查一直以秘密形式进行，并得到了五大国高层的暗中协助，但几周过去英雄仍然生死未卜，不知是谁走漏了风声，各类流言蜚语在公众之间传播，并不亚于五年前英雄宣布隐退一事引发的热度。拂晓内部对此事也颇有争议，一部分人认为英雄可能打算彻底隐退，找一处没人知道他的地方安度晚年。但以塔塔露为代表的另一派则认为按照冒险者的性格他绝不可能一声不吭地走掉，所以他一定出了什么意外。

就在英雄的搜查行动如火如荼展开之际，幻影群岛海域的一搜渔船遇到了大麻烦。二十年前塞壬占领了这片海域，盘踞于天狼星灯塔，无数船员受塞壬歌喉的蛊惑葬身海底。即使十五年前初出茅庐的英雄打败了塞壬，船舶墓场的阴影至今也未曾在周边渔民的心理散去，尽管这一称号也与该海域的错综复杂的暗礁地形有着莫大的关系。不过近二十年无人问津的海域成为了海洋动物繁衍生息的乐园，因此该地野生鱼类资源异常丰富，成为某些胆大渔民偷猎的最佳目标。遇上麻烦的正是近些年频繁罗出入罗塔诺海西南部海域偷猎的众多渔船中的一艘，那是一个风和日丽的下午，骄阳烈日也难挡利姆萨罗敏萨人民大干一笔的热情，午休的船员聚在甲板上一边吃着拉诺西亚吐司一边感叹变幻莫测的幻影群岛海域难得出现万里无云的天气时，突如其来的冲击让前一秒还在谈笑风生的船员立即进入一级警备状态。

即使是菜鸟水手们也能第一反应猜到这就是船体触礁，于是所有人立刻放下手中的差事迅速赶往事发地查看情况，老练的水手已经在心里做好了各类准备，其中最糟糕的情况莫过于船舱进水。然而当他们赶到现场，更大的骚乱发生了。

冲击并非是由暗礁造成的，蔚蓝色的海水在罕见的高穿透度晴空照耀下近乎透明，肉眼可见附近根本没有礁石，船体附近飘荡着一具男尸，显然这才是罪魁祸首。

骚动迅速在船员中蔓延开来，惊扰了正在船长室休憩的船长，他赶忙放下手中阅读的书籍奔赴现场查看情况。要知道船舶墓场的声名远播，因此为了避讳不详之物船长们通常选择绕道东部的梅尔托尔海峡，幻影群岛西南部海域实际上鲜有人造访，除了某些亡命之徒，例如海盗和偷猎的渔民。

赶到现场的船长立即命令船员将男尸打捞上来。尸体在海水里泡了很多天，已经呈现出相当严重的巨人观，不过从穿着上来看，男子并不像是水手或者海盗。无人海域来路不明的男尸引起了船长强烈的好奇心，于是派人搜查尸体上的遗物，最终人们在他身上发现了一块黯淡的棱形水晶和一本破旧的日记。

这本日记很快引起了老水手的注意，男子的尸体已经在海水中浸泡多日，而这本怀揣在内兜里的日记却没有丝毫蘸水的痕迹，仿佛不受岁月流转的侵蚀，但吊诡的是日记本身却呈现破败的形态。

船长接过日记，戴上眼镜小心翼翼地翻开第一页，上面赫然写道：

“献给我的挚爱，P■■■■■■■■■”

看上去像是某人名字的单词被划去，无法认清。

经过一番讨论，船长最终决定载着这具谜团重重的尸体回到利姆萨罗敏萨，交给黑涡团处理后续遗体认领事宜。

当他作下决定时，船长室内的布局仍然与他离开时的没有任何差别，桌上摆放的正是于立昂热一发表便引起轩然大波的巨著——《上古之人文化考据》。

巧合的是，受骚乱影响，该书摊开的一页正好指向亚马乌罗提的所在地。

“上古之人首都亚马乌罗提的所在地多年来一直众说纷纭，但主流通常只认可银泪湖沿岸和幻影群岛西南部海域两种观点。近些年围绕着亚马乌罗提的考古工作取得了巨大进展，卡尔瓦兰带领的考察队运用最新的魔导潜水科技潜入三百米水下，取得了关键性成果——高密度以太构成建筑碎片...

与此同时，另一条也线索也指向了幻影群岛，北洋之民世代流传的亚特兰蒂斯似乎与亚马乌罗提有着密切关系……”

end


End file.
